Soft Dead Age
Made by Paulo Gane 2020 The Mondial society The world economy follow the tendance of the 2000-2010-2015 decade. Internet take more and more place in the society and the economy Big company take place in a mondialisation that never stops Some emerging countries take advantage of the situation: China Brazil and India The richest people possessed more wealth than the rest of humanity 2023 It never stopped The mondialisation continue and more and more people are impatient about radical change The Western World fall on more conservative and populist movement The life is better on emergent countries 2024 A very special year In August, the summer Olympic Games take place in Paris, a great symbol about the coming event In November the Winter start and it seem to be harder than the passed year The world fall slowly and blindly in a situation that will ever change the human civilisation 2025 Welcome in IceMania The New Year 2025 is very special, the weather is very bad in the northern part of the globe : very cold, grey It seem that the global climate is going to radically change The moral is very down The winter let place to spring in the end of Mars an exceptional situation The summer is the coldest since long time and sunny day are rare ' ' Finally in … October !? The winter come back It is quickly hard And there is a new evil adversary: the Death smoke The pollution on the atmosphere fall on the ground level by the temperature and the air become more and more toxic There is lot of pulmonary hard problem at all level of the population The government panic and the market are very suspicious Lot of trade are cancelled and the population privileged proximity product Disaster in December The coldness at reach a critic level The electricity system stop their work The population keep confined for avoid the air pollution Some see the event as the apocalypse or the end of the human race The critics all go to the society and government that at let the earth die in the precedent decade and century The Authority of the government is very bad and the global economy as stopped The situation still like this to the Middle of April And at the end the army and aids are out of forces A part of the population look at possibilities to go on the south but they there multiples problem : The south suffered of water insufficiency, air problem The approvisionnement on oil for travel have stop The agriculture see very bad rendement The government pray the population to don’t move, the army is deployed to take the situation Where is Spring, where is summer ? Who said about reconstruction !? The society that we know is now away in the past and the people preparing the next winter with the help of the army People brakes their economy and the Banks refuse to lend money The government must protect against the start of anarchy and rebellion The government must count on themselves and the alliances are not respected The Economic Union are dead The United Nation organise some submits but the majority of country don’t respond ' ' Only two year of very hard conditions has felt down the Millennium society The mistake of the past… never again we said Some have try to escape Looking the Earth hunted his disturbing occupants : the Human, the government decide a totally crazy thing. Don’t stop the innovation on space exploration. The American, European and Russian agency’s work on a common project to establish a permanent base on Mars Anything OK ? ' ' On this apocalyptic scenario the extreme has been said, the reality is a little more different ' ' People working on domain they have maybe never do before but the vitale system must all still working at all costs : Hospital, School, Jail, Justice, Police… There is a new Organisation of the society that is made quickly because something as radically change to The country government of the north of Europe has sharing there future on a great confederence in Basel on the June of 2028 Some country join the party An European spirit born on the wake up of WWII is born and have survive the challenge of earth One word : R.E.C.O.N.S.T.R.U.C.T.I.O.N The first objective as been to protect against the coming winter which seem to be like the precedent The Air is now cleaner Spain, Italy and other south country totally close their border to prevent a massive immigration But the people of the European community stay in their home and organise their defence against the Ice The organisation as been made the more simple that it can be : the Confederate State finance number of localities and guaranteed the army protection and the international negotiations The old state government stop to work and is now time to enter in a new age New Age ? That’s what some wants you to think The company has start to produce again and try to retaken the control of the time left The western world have take the choice to let rebuild the world on one central idea : durability The government have left the system of independent production, Great distribution, internet come back The society seem to be back in the 2010’ in some aspects Some say it’s a Conspiracy Some all around the world believe that the Great Winter has been by the government by a modification of the global climate for retaken the control on the country